An Italian's Jealousy of Choice
by FratelloRomano
Summary: Lovino is jealous that Feliciano has no time for him. Now that the two brothers get to spend some time together,Lovino wonders where is his place in feliciano's heart.  Fail summary, so just readit .
1. Chapter 1: Choices

**Chapter 1 - Choice**

Damn it, why did I even come to this meeting? Ugh, hearing problems around the world just pisses me off even more. And staring at Feliciano cuddle with that potato bastard every mother fucking second makes me want to use my '_connections_' for a good reason. I would but then I would hate to see Feliciano sulk over him. I don't want to hurt my fratello.

The meeting ended with no solution. This is why I don't even fucking bother to come.

"Lovino. Is something the matter?" I heard someone say from behind me. I turn around to see that potato-loving freak there and Feliciano clinging to his arm.

"No."

"Oh. You were smiling every now and then. I thought something was wrong." He responds.

_Maybe its because I was flicking you off every time you turned around, and I enjoyed it,_ I thought. "So? Do you care?" I question.

"N-no it's just— " Ludwig began to say.

"Then don't ask you bastard! You're wasting my fucking time." I turn around and begin to walk away.

"Ve! Fratello~! Wait," Feliciano chased me. "What is it now? Don't you see that I'm not in a good mood! Leave me the fuck alone!" I yell. Other countries passing us by stared but said nothing. "I just wanted to spend some time with you, that's all. I didn't know I was being a bother…" I felt so horrible. _Mio bella fratello…_

Other countries waited for my next move. What the fuck are they now? Paparazzi? I glare at them. "Take a picture and it might last longer fucker." Not saying anything they walk away. My attention returned back to Feliciano. I blush and look away. "Sure. But I thought you were going to be with that asshole again."

The past couple of days Feliciano has been with Ludwig doing what God knows what. Thinking about him being with Ludwig, made me want to rip that German's guts out.

"Not today. Ludwig is going out on a trip and won't be back for a while, so I'm going to be with you." He smiles. I'm his second choice…? I wondered. The sights of that, I wanted to just explode into tomato sauce. "Whatever. You're driving." I tried to let it not bother me. I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Ve! Alright!" Feliciano cheers.

Second choice? Me being a choice to Feli? I should be first. **First and final.**

Damn, why is this bothering me?

* * *

><p><strong>Okay~! Its my first story so here I go! I have spelling issues so correct me on anything. This story really depends on the readersviewers. I want to know how the story is going and how I put the personality together. **

**Anyway, comment, review, favorite- all that good stuff. (Seriously, review) The countinual of this story depends on you guys (No pressure) Thanks for viewing and I'll add more soon.**

**Lovino: Shut up so people can read the rest of the freakin' story!**

**Me: Ekk! okay, okay gosh. I'll shut up. -.-**

**Feliciano: Ve, I want a kiss~**

**Lovino: *Blush***

**Me: So cute... **


	2. Chapter 2: Ties

**Chapter 2 - Ties**

We arrived home late because Feliciano decided that we should tell Ludwig goodbye at the airport.

I felt like a complete idiot. Just watching them to hug each other like if they're never going to see each other again. I saw the way Ludwig held Feli. Like a fragile baby whom needs all the attention one can give. I cross my arms and dig my nails into my skin.

I'm the one who should be holding Feli like that. **Me**. Nobody else. Fuck it! What the hell am I to Feliciano anyway. His 'back up'? I better not be. Hell to the fuck no.

The plane left with that ungrateful bastard in it. Thank God! It was about time!

Feliciano walked back to me. "Okay, now we can go home! I'm starving, ve." My arms still crossed I examine him. "Humph! If you think I'm cooking tonight you must be out of your mind." He smiles sweetly. "Ill make pasta then!" he grabs my arm and slides his hand down to my hand. Our fingers intertwine. I felt my face get all hot.

XoXoxoxoXoX

We enter the house and throw my jacket on the couch. "Ill get the pasta ready!" Feliciano said walking into the kitchen and getting the ingredients out. Pasta. The fucking best especially when Feliciano cooks. I can do it too but it never seems to taste like Feliciano's. That and I'm too damn lazy.

I turn on the television. I flip through the channels. Nothing to freaking watch. Spanish soap operas that suck, weather channels that talk about news that happened two days ago and talk shows. I decided to just watch the stupid Spanish soap operas.

"But I do love you!" The actress cried out to the man. I rolled my eyes at her overreacting expression.

"But you are always with that other man! You give me no attention!" The actor argues back. This is the part where I started to pay attention. Surprisenly.

"I do give you attention!"

"Yeah, when that man isn't around. Let me guess—you slept with the man! Didn't you? He's taking you away from me!" My eyes widen now completely hooked on the television screen. Does this mean that Feliciano gave _everything_ to Ludwig? Mind, soul… _Body_.

Feli entered the Living Room. "Lovino, I didn't know you enjoyed Spanish soap operas." He tilted his head in curiosity. I turned off the television of the man yelled "Puta!" There are a lot of things he doesn't know about me because of all the time that we've been apart.

"No." I say without any interest. The thought never really left me. Feliciano sat next to me on the couch.

_Shouldn't he be in the kitchen?_ "Is the pasta ready?" I ask as my stomach growled. "Almost. It only needs a bit more time, ve~!" I mutter an Italian cuss word. I kept thinking about Feliciano's relationship with Ludwig.

"What's the matter fratello? You have been angry all day long…" Its natural he would be concerned about me. He always is. I didn't respond. "Lovi?" _Fucking ask him already!_

"Did you sleep with Ludwig?" I question. "Huh? What do you mean Lovi?" He responds not sure what to say. I snap. I took a hold of his neck and shook him back and forth.

"Damn it! Did you _**fuck**_ him or not Feliciano? If you did Ill kill you and him myself!"

"Fra-fratello! I cant breath—I cant breath Lovino!" He cries. I let him go. I sigh more pisses of than ever. "Whatever. Im going to bed." I was no longer hungry. When I made an effort to get up I felt my curl yank back. Feliciano and I scream. Without thinking twice I sit back down. "Stop pulling fratello!" Feliciano's eyes got all teary. "I didn't do anything! Chigii!"

I examine Feli's curl and at the end of it a knot tied our curl together. _Damn, this is going to hurt like shit._ "Hold on still Feli." He obeys without a word. I began to find the heart of the knot to untie it. Feliciano winced at the pain. It was like some one was pulling on your baby hair and didn't want to let go. I pulled on the strand of hair. "Ow! It hurts Lovino! It hurts!" Tears fell down Feli's eyes and ran down his cheeks. "Get closer to me so I don't pull so hard damn it!"

Feliciano did as he was told and hugged me. Burying he face on my neck, I felt the warm tears fall on my clothes and down my chest. His head was in the way but somehow I managed to get a good vision. Silence grew in the room.

Suddenly Feliciano spoke. "I didn't…" he says still crying. "Didn't what?" I ask. I felt his body tremble. "I didn't do anything with Lud." He sniffs. I looked at him from the corner of my eyes. "Feliciano…" _Wow, he understood what I meant for the first fucking time. _Finally the knot was no longer there."I promise. I wouldn't do that to you Lovi."

He still was crying. I didn't know if it was because of the knot or because I thought he would do something like that with potato-face. I no longer knew what I was doing. Gently I push him back and I got on him. I get closer to his face and licked the tears away. "Stop crying then." I don't know if I hurt him but I want to make it go away.

I unbutton his shirt all the way up to his belly button. I licked from his belly button all the way up his chest and to his pink nipple, sucking on it a bit and then biting it softly. _His skin so warm…_

I can't hold my feelings any longer.

"Ah! Lovi… What are you d-doing?"

I look up to see Feliciano blushing. I smile and brush my lips on his ear. "I'm going to show you that I am your one and only. Better brace yourself. I'm coming."


	3. Chapter 3: More Than A Touch

**Chapter 3: More Than A Touch**

I kissed him passionately, my tongue exploring every centimeter of his mouth. I unbuttoned his pants and slid down his zipper. I took a hold of his dick and began to rub it back and forth. Feli had already stared moaning. I lowered his pants to his ankles and then took them off completely.

Having the urge to make him cum I used my mouth. Bobbing my head back and forth and licking him made Feliciano hard. I smile. I kept at it and seconds later he started to cum a bit. I smile in victory. "Ngh…Fratello. I'm going to-!" Feli was cut off when I placed my finger inside his butt hole. "Lovino!" he cried tears forming in his eyes. I crawled up to him but still kept my finger in.

I licked off a tear that was running down his jawbone. "I'm sorry. This is going to hurt—but I will be here." I just wanted him to get ready for me. It would have been worse if I just would've slammed my dick inside him when he hasn't even been stretched. Obviously I didn't want him to get hurt but Feliciano will enjoy it really soon.

"No," Feli dug his nails into my shoulders "don't apologize." I look at him ready to enter two more fingers. Feli was scared. I knew it by the way he pierced his nails in my skin. "Don't stop. It hurts but it feels so good Fratello." I lean down and kiss him. While I kissed him, I entered the two fingers and then pushed them inside as far as they could go.

"Lovino! Ah~! Fratello!" Saliva ran down his lip. He was breathing hard and gasped when I placed my fingers in him. I moved my fingers inside him to find Feli's soft spot. It wasn't before long when Feliciano was begging me for more and he was pushing my fingers in with his walls. I knew he was ready. Quickly I took off my shirt and Feli helped me take off my pants.

"Okay Feliciano, flip over." I told him. He nodded and flipped over. We had less space than a twin sized bed. We still were in the living room. I kissed him before he flipped over and a string of our mixed saliva hung between his mouth and mine.

Feliciano spread his legs wide and gave me room. I wrapped my arms around his lower waist. Slowly but firmly, I pushed my dick inside him. Fucking shit it was so, so good. That tight feeling felt amazing. Feli moaned and cried. Stretching my self closer to his face I pushed in a little further.

"Shh, shh." I comforted him but I am so anxious that I just want to slam inside him so hard that he wouldn't be able to move for weeks. Not even an _inch. _Feliciano sniffed twice, and in response I licked his ear. Feliciano gave a little shiver. "Fratello…"

Ignoring his call to me I pushed my dick all the way in. "Ah!" Feliciano moans loudly. I run my fingers through his hair and begin to move back and forth. Our sweat made our body so sticky sometimes it was hard to move but at the moment I didn't give a crap.

Feliciano moved with me. "Fratello!" We screamed in unison. "Lovino! Move faster… I want more. _More_," it's so cute when Feli begs to me. A grin appears on my face. "Gladly."

I wasted no time at all to move, Flei moved with me too, which made the sensation feel so much better. Before I knew it Feliciano and I were both cumming. All over our body there is cum. It rolled down from Feli's hole to his thighs and down those damn sexy, perfectly shaped legs, also cum smeared everywhere on the couch. "Ah! Lovino~! Lovino~!" Feliciano screamed my name. I took my wet dick out and saw cum come out of Feliciano's ass. I licked it off clean. The taste wasn't so great though by hearing Feliciano moan my name repeatedly I knew this is worth it.

I flipped Feli over to suck on his dick. "Lovino its-" Feliciano couldn't finish. Cum bursts out of his dick. Some landed on my cheek, most in my mouth. Feliciano stared at my messy face for a split second. "Sorry," he apologized still looking ever so innocent. I pulled my face closer to him. He kissed me; I was guessing he didn't mind tasting himself, so I went along with it.

Now I have to be his one and only…

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Damn, that's shorter than i expected... -smiles-<strong>

**Lovi: That's a fucking bad thing! How the hell are you smiling like that!**

**Me: cause that means I Will upload the next chapter, durr.**

**Lovi: ohh... By the way.. I sound Fucking awesome. Feli is so at my mercy.**

**Feli: it's scary.. when you're on top. -hides the fact he enjoys it-**

**Lovi: -glare- Shut the fuck up, you like it.**

**Me: Tou know what I like, Lovi? :3**

**Lovi: You mean other than that Fanfic with Cloud and Zack that you're always daydreaming about? -_-''**

**Me: Zack and Cloud... -drools and then slaps myself back into reality- No! I like reviews~ ^^**

**Lovi: Then you wouldnt mind if I deleted that story from your phone?**

**Me: _DO NOT_ touch the precious Fanfic -stares down evily-**

**Feli: -hides behind lovi- Dont get her angry fratello...**

**Lovi: Fuck! Hurry up and review before she kills us all!**

**Feli: Prussia's awesomness will be granted on you if you do~ vee!**

**Me: -out of creepy mood- yuppies make guppies happy~!**

**Lovi: Guppies..? Lemme not ask..**


	4. Chapter 4: Burn

**Chapter 4: Burn**

Both tired and worn out, Feli rested his head on my chest. I breathed in deeply. "Ve~ Lovino I can hear your heart beat. So fast yet calm." Feli said. I blush, "s-shut up! It always beats like that when I'm around you."

"Ve! I like it like that."

_So now, I want to know._ _Am I still just a second choice to him._

"Feliciano." I say

"Ve? What's wrong fratello?" His eyes examined my emotions.

"Am I your second choice?" I question without any sign of weakness showing. _I think._

"No Lovino. What made you think that?"

An image of that fucking German popped into my brain. I cross my arms already getting pissed.

"That fucking potato bastard! You're always all over him. Ludwig this, and Ludwig that, it really pisses me off."

Feli listened carefully.

"I can never see you because of that stupid mental retard German, and when I do its for a split second until he comes and then you're all over him again."

One word defined all this._** Jealousy.**_

"But Lovi, you were always with Antonio." He responds carefully not trying to press buttons.

"That's because he helped me to keep my mind off of the situation and was giving me tips on how to get you back!"

" 'Get me back'?" Feliciano asked.

"Fuck Feliciano! Listen! He took you away from me! You're mine… mine only…"

Feliciano sweetly smiles and took a hold of my hand. "Ve~ Lovi, who ever told you that Ludwig took me away from you? See, I'm here now and that's all that matters, no?"

I avoid eye contact with him. "But…"

"And Lovi, you have never been 'second choice'. You're not even a choice because I know that I want to be with you. Ludwig and I are just friends. He knows that I want to be with you and he accepts it. Ve~ I am here, okay? You will always be in my heart."

_Damn it fratello, why are you so fancy with your words? You're going to make me fucking cry, you ass._I thought. Our eyes meet again.

To reassure me that he wont leave my side he kisses me softly. I breathed in deeply.

**Burning smell.**

The smell of something burning suddenly overwhelmed my sense of smell.

"Feliciano."

"Hm?"

"Did you turn off the stove of the kitchen with pasta in it?"

"Now that I think about it… No."

"Fucking idiot! Do you want to burn the damn house down?"

Feli panicked. "Ve! I didn't know we were going to have sex! I just saw you watching Spanish soap operas and I wanted to see it with you."

"Then you should have turned it off!"

"I'm sorry Fratello! I am!"

"Then get your sexy, delicious ass off me and fix it!" (Me: Heh, heh, you still want it).

"Okay! I'm sorry!" Feliciano runs off to the kitchen, still naked of course._ He keeps apologizing; he just has to say it once… Goodness what the hell will Feliciano do without me if he didn't notice the pasta burning? And why did he go into the kitchen with no clothes on? _

_Pfft not that I care._

* * *

><p><strong><em>Me: hah, I made pasta once... Didn't turn out pretty people lol<em>**

**_Feli: Lovi is so possesive here~_**

**_Lovi: Shut your trap, its natural i guess... -blush-_**

**_Me: Sure it is, hun. Anyways~ my favorite part of a story is the awesome reviews 3_**

**_Lovi: Right! _**

**_Me and Feli: -stare in surprise- _**

**_Lovi: What? Did I say something wrong? :0_**

**_Me: -glomps Lovino- Aww, you agree with me! Sometimes you really are cute~ Ill give you a present._**

**_Lovi: -raises eyebrow- What is it? And let go dammit!_**

**_Me: I dont know,I was just messing. And nope :3_**

**_Antonio/Spain: Hola~_**

**_Me: Omg! -Hugs and forgets Lovi-_**

**_Antonio: :) -ruffles hair- Whats up?_**

**_Lovi: -sulks until Feli pokes his shoulder-_**

**_Feli: Why so gloomy fratello?_**

**_Lovi: Nothing. Fuck off Feli._**

**_Feli: i see. you wanted her to keep huging you?_**

**_Lovi: -blush- Back off I said!_**

**_Lovino the loner... lol i can see that, and no worries I love lovino and Antonio the same-for now-haha, just kidding. thanks and review~_**

**_Antonio: Review and get some churros~! :3_**


End file.
